Return to The Labyrinth
by TheChimeraSculptress
Summary: Sarah is transported back to the Labyrinth after a near-fatal accident...


Return to the Labyrinth

* * *

Big warning - I wrote this years and years ago and never continued it, and it's highly unlikely that I'll ever continue it. But never say never. And if you simply like interaction between Sarah and Jareth, it's still readable.

* * *

'I'm really not sure that this is a good idea, Casey.'

Sarah Williams watched her friend nervously as she was handed the rein of a large chocolate-brown mare. 'I've only had a couple of lessons and I'm still not that confident.'

Her friend disagreed as she returned to securing her saddle to her own horse. 'You're a natural and Pippin has really taken to you. Besides, we're only going for a little trot around the meadow. Hardly a frantic gallop across perilous terrain.'

Sarah grinned sheepishly, green eyes squinting in the morning sunshine. 'I know. I'm sorry to sound so paranoid.' She hesitated, her smile faltering. 'But I've just had a bad feeling about today. Can't really explain it exactly.'

Casey rolled her eyes. 'Stop worrying; just relax. It's a beautiful day - the birds are singing - enjoy yourself.'

Sarah realised that her friend was right and offered her a mock salute. 'Yes mam!' But as her friend helped her into the saddle a nervous knot was already building in her stomach. It wasn't only being on a horse that was unsettling, there was something else, she just didn't know what exactly, a feeling that something wasn't right...that something significant was going to happen.

She hadn't felt this way since she had defeated the Labyrinth. A place that seemed so distant now she had begun to believe that it had been nothing more than a vivid dream.

Had it been a dream?

_The Labyrinth_, she whispered beneath her breath, the lingering contempt in her words laced with an underlying affection she couldn't help nor explain, but that had increased over the past four years.

'Huh?' Her friend looked at her strangely.

'Oh, nothing,' Sarah said quickly as she made herself comfortable in the soft leather saddle. Casey nodded but looked slightly bemused as she pulled herself expertly into her own saddle.

As they trotted through the open gate and out onto the meadow Sarah was forced to acknowledge that it hadn't been the place itself that she seemed to be yearning for, and more so as time passed, but a certain Goblin King that ruled over it. Teenage infatuation had developed into a sincere wish to learn more about the strange but decidedly handsome man, with the mismatched eyes and arrogant air. Whilst maturity and with it, recognition of her own sexuality, had conjured a desire that was frequenting far too many of her dreams of late.

'I thought we could follow the stream along the edge of the meadow,' Casey suggested, wrenching her from her thoughts. 'It's so pretty in the sunlight.'

Sarah nodded distractedly. 'That sounds good.' She raised her face to the sky, the sun soothing upon her skin, and closed her eyes contentedly. It really was a beautiful day and the fact that her silly paranoia was spoiling it suddenly annoyed her. Forget the Labyrinth, she told herself firmly. Forget the Goblin King. _Grow up_, she finally added somewhat sadly.

When they reached the stream and began to skirt its rocky edge the beauty of the nature around her soon restored Sarah's spirits. She stopped dwelling on her insecurities and actually started to enjoy the ride.

'See! What did I tell you!' Casey insisted with a warm smile as Sarah pulled up alongside her. 'You're a natural!'

But even before her words were out, as if tempting fate, a large pheasant chose that moment to fly out of the undergrowth, straight in front of Sarah's horse. Startled, the animal reared slightly, and although Casey instantly reached across to calm it, experienced in such situations, Sarah was not and panicked. Fearing that the horse would bolt, taking her with it, she struggled to get out of the saddle and in doing so twisted her foot in the stirrup. Losing her balance she tumbled to the ground. Had she fallen the opposite side the meadow grasses would have been more yielding, but she fell to the stream's edge, smashing her head on the rocky side. The last thing she heard was a scream. Whether Casey's or her own she couldn't determine but as darkness washed through her senses it came a welcome relief to the searing pain in her head.

She woke groggily and disorientated, her head uncomfortably heavy, as if it were being held in a vice. She felt no pain however, only a slight dull ache behind her eyes, much like a mild headache. As she moved to sit up she was surprised to find herself lying beneath silken sheets and as she attempted to focus, realised that she was in a bed.

Her initial conclusion was that this was Casey's bedroom, at the ranch. That she had knocked herself unconscious and been taken into the house. But as she slowly regarded the room she realised that the bed - in fact the whole room - was far too grand to be her friend's bedroom. The bed was a massive mahogany four-poster, the heavy curtains surrounding it a deep burgundy velvet tied with gold braiding, whilst the room was impressively large, the towering walls a smooth grey stone, decorated lavishly with tapestries and weaponry.

The knot in her stomach returned with a vengeance and for a moment she had trouble breathing. As she tried to sit up further her head protested angrily and she dropped back onto the pillows with a gasp of pain.

'Please don't try to get up,' a soft voice insisted. 'Recovery will be swifter that way.'

Sarah quickly looked about her but could see no one. The knot tightened painfully for she instantly recognised the voice.

'Where are you?' she whispered, heart pounding in her ears. 'Why have you brought me here?'

When the Goblin King stepped out from behind the velvet curtains she was momentarily stunned by the sight of him. He was as handsome as ever, dressed immaculately in his fine clothes, although appeared uncomfortable before her, almost humbling, possessing none of the arrogance and superiority of their last confrontation.

'You would have died had I not brought you here,' he revealed gently. 'Only my magic could prevent it.'

Sarah's throat had gone dry and all she could summon under the circumstances was 'oh.'

When he moved towards her she found herself recoiling back against the headboard but he merely reached for a goblet that stood on a small table beside the bed and hurriedly passed it to her. 'Drink some of this.'

'What is it?'

'Water.'

She accepted the goblet from him but peered warily down at its contents.

'Why would I save your life only to poison you?' Jareth snapped in response to the expression on her face. 'Drink,' he insisted again. 'You will find it soothing upon your throat.'

Sarah did as she was told but as she returned the goblet to the table she regarded him nervously.

'Why did you save my life?' She hesitated before adding: 'At least, how would you have even know I needed saving?'

'You called out my name as you fell.'

Sarah was taken aback. 'I did?'

'Well, subconsciously at least. I was as surprised as you. Although it was inevitable that a link would have been forged between us after you...' for a fleeting moment Jareth looked more like his usual self and a flicker of contempt flashed in his eyes, '...defeated my Labyrinth.'

'I had no choice but to get my brother back.'

Jareth reluctantly nodded his acceptance whilst gesturing to the edge of the bed. 'May I sit?'

Sarah shrugged. 'It's your bed.' But she felt a stirring of emotions as he sat down beside her, so close. For a moment a strained silence hung over them.

'Has anyone else wished their brothers away since me?' She finally blurted, wanting to find some way to calm her racing heart. She slipped her hands beneath the sheets when she realised that they were shaking. Not through cold but the situation. She would never in a million years have visualised a scenario like this. And if she was to be honest, deep down she was frightened. She didn't really know the Goblin King at all and maturity had wizened her, put her on her guard. She didn't take anything for granted anymore.

A hint of a smile tugged at Jareth's lips. 'No,' he eventually admitted. 'Not every teenager is as melodramatic as you.'

Sarah remembered all to well what she had been like back then and she cringed inwardly. It was only in recent years that she had become aware that Jareth hadn't been quite the villain she had believed him to be. He hadn't always been fair but he had basically done all that she had asked. 'Well, you'll be pleased to know that I'm not the whiny brat I was back then.'

'I had noticed that you have matured somewhat.'

His mismatched eyes brushed the length of her body but returned to her face before it could be mistaken for leering. Even so Sarah felt her cheeks warm with colour. As she met his gaze she forced a strained smile. 'This is very strange.'

'What is?'

'Us...talking so civilly like this.'

'It's surprising what a lack of a baby brother can do.'

But his attempt at a joke was lost on Sarah as her insecurities grew once more. 'What happens now? Am I trapped here forever?'

He raised an eyebrow. 'I'm not in the habit of kidnapping young women. You are free to return to your world whenever you so wish,' his countenance turned serious. 'Although I would advise that you rest a little while longer.'

'How will I explain my recovery? My disappearance?'

'I will return you to the time prior to your accident. Nothing will then need explaining.'

'Reordering time for me again,' she whispered wistfully, the words slipping from her lips before she could stop them.

But to her disappointment he didn't answer and instead, stood up. She watched him tentatively as he moved across the room, regarding the white poet's shirt, tight black breeches, waist-jacket and boots he wore. He lingered a moment, his back to her as if pondering something and then turned to face her again. 'So? Do you wish to leave at once, or would you prefer to rest a while? I could have a meal prepared for you?'

The idea of eating anything made Sarah feel nauseous but so did the thought of leaving so soon. Did he want rid of her already, she wondered?

'It would be nice to rest a little while longer, if that is OK with you? But no food - I just couldn't face it.'

His smile answered the question for her. He was obviously pleased that she had decided to stay. 'I will return in a short while then,' he said as he made to leave the room, his smile swiftly quenched as if he was embarrassed at showing his pleasure.

But at that moment a worrying thought crossed Sarah's mind. 'If I hadn't have called you, would I have died?'

'I told you. There is a link between us, Sarah. There always has been.'

With that he left the room.

* * *

Jareth strode from the room keeping his emotions as guarded as possible. But when he returned out into the torch-lit corridor he was forced to hesitate, peering back at the bedchamber door perplexed.

She had called for him.

The smile returned to his lips until a frown chased it away.

But why?

Was she still chasing her adolescent fantasies or did this desire for him run any deeper?

He turned from the door and headed for his throne-room, his mind racing. He couldn't deny that he was delighted to see her again. Neither could he deny that he had been attracted to her from the moment she had first entered his Labyrinth as a naïve fifteen year old. But such an attraction was not permitted even to the fey. She had been too young, far too vulnerable. Suppressing his desires he had instead focused all of his energies on manipulating the Labyrinth to meet her expectations and when she had defeated it, and him in the process, he had had no choice but to allow her to go, forcing himself to forget all about her. He had never expected to see her again.

Yet she had called for him.

He didn't know if he could let her go a second time.

* * *

Sarah's hands had managed to stop shaking. She only wished her heart would slow down now.

Her head felt much better and she was sure that there had been something added to her water - some magical potion - that had acted like an aspirin and completely eased the pain that throbbed behind her eyes. She was thankful for it because she was able to think straighter.

She slipped from the bed realising that she still wore her jeans and t- shirt. Her socks and shoes were nowhere to be seen however and she grimaced as her feet made contact with the cold stone floor. She walked over to a freestanding full-length mirror that stood against the opposite wall beside a large unlit fireplace, admiring the workmanship of the carved wooden frame before peering into it to examine her head. To her surprise it was completely unmarked.

Her t-shirt, however, was stained with small splatterings of dry blood and she felt a shiver run down her spine. There had obviously been a nasty wound but Jareth had completely healed it. He had really saved her life.

For a moment she felt light-headed and she had to quickly move across to support herself against the nearest wall as a wave of nausea swept through her. She wondered whether she had mild concussion. Perhaps Jareth hadn't been able to heal the inner injuries as efficiently as the outer.

After she had recovered she glanced around the room again. It was obvious that this was his bedchamber. A room decidedly fit for a king and yet she was surprised to find the décor to her liking. It wasn't overly lavish and a desire for comfort rather than grandeur was predominant. She began to wonder how many women had been entertained in this room before she stopped herself with a roll of her eyes.

Don't even go there, Sarah, she warned herself.

To distract herself she continued her exploration, suddenly noticing a door opposite the one that Jareth had disappeared through. Curiosity getting the better of her she made her way over to it although she suspected it to be simply a toilet or washing area. As she opened it, however, and golden sunshine and shrill birdsong flooded into the bedchamber, she realised she couldn't have been more wrong and she allowed a single stone step to usher her down onto the small balcony.

As a playful wind teased her hair, Sarah gasped at the breathtaking beauty of the Labyrinth that stretched out before her, its walls glistening mesmerisingly in the bright sunlight. The shear scale of it blew her away. She had never believed it to be so vast yet it stretched for mile upon mile in all visible directions until distant snow capped mountains claimed the horizon.

So there was a world beyond the Labyrinth after all.

She lent against the stone battlements her eyes drinking in the sight before her. 'My God. It's so beautiful,' she sighed wistfully. 'Can it really be the same place I visited all those years ago?'

'I assure you that they are one and the same,' a voice suddenly replied from behind her. Startled she turned to see Jareth standing in the doorway and she felt the colour flood to her cheeks as he watched her. When he stepped down onto the balcony to join her she turned back to the view.

'Everything seems so different,' she admitted quietly.

'Perhaps it's because they are no longer being seen through the eyes of a fifteen year old girl.'

He stood beside her. Not too close but near enough to start Sarah's heart racing again. She sensed rather than saw his smile. 'Yes, it can be beautiful when the goblins are not running amok through it,' he agreed. 'Or when the sun is shining. On a dull day it can be quite sombre.'

She was aware of him moving and watched as he placed her shoes with her socks rolled up inside, on the balcony wall. 'Your footwear,' he said quietly. 'Your feet must be cold against the stone.'

'Actually the sun has warmed it a bit out here,' but she took the shoes anyway. 'Thanks.'

She looked about her locating a single stone seat behind them and quickly claimed it. She was aware of Jareth watching her as she slipped on her socks and shoes.

'You are feeling better?' he asked, concerned.

'Much, thank you.' She glanced up at him, his golden hair lit by the sunshine. 'I still can't believe that you saved my life. I'm...'she faltered. 'Indebted to you.'

He turned away, looking back out across the Labyrinth. 'Do not say that, Sarah.'

'Why not?'

'Because I might want to turn it to my advantage.'

Sarah felt cold despite the sunlight. 'I...I don't understand.'

She heard him sigh but he didn't answer her.

She stood up and returned to his side. 'Tell me what you mean?'

She noticed him swallow uncomfortably. 'I am lonely, Sarah. More lonely than you could ever imagine.' He turned to look at her, struggling to keep his composure. 'I am tired of goblins and baby brothers. I am tired of expectations and adolescent dreams.' For a fleeting moment he looked haggard. Much like he had during their last confrontation amongst the ruins of the Escher room.

His words took her aback. 'Then why don't you end it?' She shrugged. 'I don't know - retire?'

'If only it were that simple.'

'Isn't it?'

'It is far too complicated to explain and you will be wanting to return to your own world by now. I can see that you have almost recovered fully.' He turned from the balcony and headed back for the bedchamber. 'Come with me and I will find a more suitable place to transport you.'

Sarah hurried after him. 'No. Wait.'

He stopped and turned slowly. 'What is it?'

'I'd like to know.'

'Know what?' he asked and she could detect a hopefulness etched into his words.

'What it is that is so complicated?' She walked up to him. 'You said that you could reorder time again. Well, if that is the case, I could always stay a little bit longer.'

His mismatched eyes wandered over her face. 'You would do that for me?'

'It's the least I could do after you saved my life.'

A smile restored the warmth to his severe features. 'Then I think a walk through the castle gardens might be in order, especially on such a beautiful day.'

Sarah returned the smile. 'I would love to see the castle gardens.'


End file.
